Teacher, Teacher
by EternalDreamer-92
Summary: College AU. Sasuke can't believe it. He has to take a /drama/ class. Obviously, it's going to completely suc- Hey, who's the hot blond? Naruto/Sasuke, teacher/student relationship, YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Written for Bendita15's birthday. She wanted an AU NaruSasu story with Naruto as Sasuke's drama teacher, and this is what I came up with :D. It's a chaptered fic, ten chapters long, and I already have the other chapters written, so there's no chance of me getting a horrible bout of writer's block or getting to busy or whatever and leaving you guys hanging for months… (I swear, I will get "The Ones You Love" done eventually!)

Disclaimer: Does Naruto belong to me? No. Do I claim it does? Only in my mind.

Warnings: Yaoi and a Teacher/Student relationship where they're both of legal age. Also, this chapter contains flirting, and I'm not entirely sure how it turned out. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

_Sasuke's POV_

I can't believe I actually agreed to this.

It's not of my own choice, I swear. It's that damn Lee's fault. _"Oh! Sasuke! You work too hard! You should do something fun! Something YOUTHFUL!" _So, it's all his fault. It's totally, completely his fault that I'm standing outside a _drama class, _about to go inside and make a fool out of myself. And the bastard isn't even going to be here tonight! He signed up with his boyfriend, Gaara, but he's not going to be here the first night. Bastard.

This is horrible. I'm going to be horribly embarrassed and never be able to show my face on campus again, just because Lee thought I needed something "fun". "Fun" meaning I go straight from my last class of the day to this acting class (which is clear on the other side of campus, I might add), where we basically have an acting workshop for an hour before rehearsing for another hour, and at the end of the quarter I get to go onstage and perform. Live. In front of hundreds of people...

Oh, lord, kill me now.

Maybe I can not go and say I did. I could hide out in the library for two hours-

Wait. _Hide?_ Oh, no. I don't _hide_. I'm stronger than that! However bad this acting thing is, I'll go in, I'll do it, and I'll be great at it! There is _no_ way I'm backing down now!

...Stupid Uchiha pride.

Okay, whatever. Just steel myself... and walk in.

I look around, trying to spot a familiar face. A few that are vaguely familiar, and- Whoa, what do we have here?

Standing on the other side of the room is (at the risk of sounding horribly cliché) quite possibly the most gorgeous boy I've ever seen. Spiky blond hair, crystal blue eyes, scars on his cheek that look almost like whiskers- Okay, yeah, the orange jumpsuits a little bit questionable, but aside from that!

I make my way over to his side of the room. I just stand there for a moment, looking at him close up, taking in the details as he writes away on a yellow notepad. After a moment, he turns to me. "Hey there." He says with a friendly smile. "Can I help you?" I scoot a little closer to him.

"Well, that depends." I reply. "I have nothing going on this Friday; maybe you can help by filling that up."

He seems confused for a moment, before realization seems to dawn on his face. He smiles at me, looking very amused. "Are you asking me out on a date before you even know my name?"

I smirk at him. "I'm not hearing a 'no'."

His amused smile starts to go more towards a smirk. "I suppose you're not. Maybe we should..." he moves a little closer to me, "...get to know each other more first." He extends his hand. "Naruto Uzumaki. You?"

I shake his hand, holding onto it a little longer than necessary afterward. "Sasuke Uchiha."

"So, Sasuke Uchiha," he says, "What exactly brings you here?"

I shrug slightly. "A friend suggested it. He thinks I'm too stressed out. To be honest, I didn't really want to go at all, before. But now..." I sweep my eyes over his body very conspicuously. "... I'm definitely glad I did."

"Well," he says, leaning in until he's only a few inches from my face, "I'll do my best to make sure this is a _very_ enjoyable experience for the both of us..." He leans in just a little bit closer.... Before suddenly pulling away. He smirks at me one more time, before grabbing his notepad and walking to the front of the room. "Everyone, please take a seat on the floor." Wait, what?

Once everyone is seated, he continues. "Welcome to 'Acting and the Arts'." he looks directly at me, and smirks slightly. "I'm your _teacher_... Naruto Uzumaki."

...Looks like this class will be more fun than I thought.

__

_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: ... Hi! Uh... Yeah. Not much to say here. Chapter two. It involves Sakura. And man-whores. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Naruto still doesn't belong to me. At all. Fer shizzle... Or something...

* * *

"Sasuke, you little man whore!"

I look up to see my friend Sakura standing above me. "What the hell did I do?"

"You know what you did!" I do?

It's about three weeks into my acting class. It's been going pretty well so far. We're doing an original work of Naru- or Mr. Uzumaki's, _I Promise You This_, and I got Colin, the male , I suck much less on stage than I thought I would. And, to my surprise, it's been turning out to be actually pretty fun.

It leads to a very busy schedule, however, so right now I'm trying to get some down time before my next class, but it looks like that's not going to be happening. I'm in the coffeehouse on campus, and it's pretty packed right now, so, of course, lovely little Sakura had to say that first part very loudly?

...I really need some new friends.

But, since it looks like that isn't going to be happening anytime soon, I'll just have to deal with the ones I have now. "Sakura, I really, really don't know what you're talking about. Really."

With a sigh of of obvious impatience, she takes a seat across from me, facing the aisle, with me facing the wall. She leans forward as if she's about to tell me some big secret. "I am talking about how you've been molesting your drama teacher!"

"...What?" Where the _hell _did she hear that?

"The very first time you saw him, you were on him like white on rice!"

How the hell did she even hear about this? "What- no! Look, I wasn't 'molesting him', I was _talking_ to him!"

"Sexually."

"God, no! I might have been flirting with him, yes-"

"So you admit that you did it!"

"No!"

"So you weren't flirting with him?"

"Well, I was, but-"

"Man whore."

Getting very frustrated, I stand up. "Will you please stop with all the man whores already?" Looking around the coffeehouse, I see everyone staring at me. Um... Oops. Slowly, I sit back down. "...That was... really loud, wasn't it?"

She slowly nods at me. "Yeah. Yeah, it was."

I put my head in my hands and breathe deep. I'm not sure if I'm trying to stop myself from laughing or crying. After a moment, I look up at her. "Just... Look, yes, I was flirting with him, but that was before I knew he was the teacher. I did not, at any point, molest him."

She still doesn't look completely convinced. Stupid yaoi fan girl. "Maybe not physically, but I have a very reliable source who says that after flirting with him, to use my source's exact words..." she cleared her throat. " 'He kept looking at him like he wanted to jump him any minute. There was some serious mental undressing going on.' " she smiled sweetly at me, as I bumped my head into the table, Wizard Angst style.

Suddenly something in her eyes lights up, like she just realized something. Throughout the years, I've learned that when that happens, you should be very, very, afraid.

"So... You do think that Mr. Uzumaki, the teacher of your acting class, is hot?"

"Yes. Yes, yes, yes." God, I'm digging my own grave here.

"And you would like to jump him and make hot yaoi _long_ into the night?"

I seriously consider not answering that. Really, I do. But, Sakura's my best friend, so... "I don't think I would have put it quite that way, but, yeah. Pretty damn much."

"And are you going to?"

"Of course not!"

"That's a shame." I freeze. That wasn't Sakura. Oh, god, please, please, tell me that wasn't...

Sakura smiles sweetly. "Nice to see you here, Mr. Uzumaki."

My life is over.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Look! A wild chapter appeared! I would have had this chapter up several hours ago, but Microsoft Word was hating me and not working. Finally, I just downloaded OpenOffice and used that.

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me. At all. Neither do _Kingdom Hearts, Pirates of the Carribean, Final Fantasy, Gundam Wing, _or _The Notebook,_ and I get no money from referencing them... _yet._

Thanks to bendita15, fan sand, NaruSasuNarulover, OctobersRequiem, yay4defenestration, Akira Nishikawa, and FailingLove for reviewing~! And thanks to everyone who's favorited/subscribed to this~! 3

* * *

Sakura just smiles sweetly at us before she grabs her bag and stands up. "Well, I oughta be going. You two just stay here and chat!"

Naru- I mean, _Mr. Uzumaki _smiles at me. "I'd love too, but I'm just stopping in here really quick. I've gotta get home and-"

Sakura death-glares at him. "STAY." She's using that voice that she uses on me whenever I don't do what she wants me to do. It's very effective.

"Yes, ma'am." he says as he sits down across from me. She smiles at us again, back to Ms. Sweet-and-Innocent.

"Well, I've gotta go now! See you two later!"

I send her a look that clearly says 'You are _so _dead! I hope you know that there is _no _way in _hell _I'm getting you _Kingdom Hearts II_ for your birthday now! Oh yeah, I went there!'... Or, at least, I hope that's what the look says. She just winks at me before turning and walking away.

"So..." I look up to see him smirking at me. "You think I'm hot?"

Oh god, am I _blushing_? Shit, I think I am. I stare down at the table to avoid having to look him in the eyes. Sakura is _so. Dead. _After a moment, I hear him chuckle.

"There's no need to be embarrassed, you know. You're not that bad looking yourself."

...Did... Did he really just say that? I should have something to say now! Something flirtatious and funny and charming! But... Of course, none of that comes out of my mouth.

"Uh... Thank... You?" ...I am officially the biggest dork in all of Seattle. All of Washington. Possibly all of America. And this is keeping in mind that _Lee _lives in Seattle. I have hit rock bottom.

And, of course, Mr. Uzumaki is completely cool about it. "What? Too stunned by my devilish charm to say anything?"

"Uh..." Aren't I just _so _intelligent today?

"Alrighty then, let's just try a bit of normal conversation. Tell me about yourself."

Okay, calm down... Deep breathes... "Well, uh... Like what?"

He shrugs. "Just... stuff. Random info. Favorite foods, hobbies, fun facts about yourself."

"Well..." I wrack my brain, trying to think of anything even remotely interesting about myself. "I'm ambidextrous, I like taking walks, and my favorite food is onigri with okaka and tomatoes. What about you?" At least I can actually make coherent sentences now.

"I'm right handed, I like gardening, and my favorite foods are ramen and red bean soup. When I was little, I wanted to be a ninja, and the president. At the same time."

"A ninja president, huh? You have my vote."

He chuckles. "What about you? What did you want to be when you were little?"

"I wanted to take over my father's business... And be a ninja."

"Ninja's _are_ awesome, aren't they?"

"Better than pirates."

"Unless that pirate is Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Of course."

"Or Chuck Norris."

"...Chuck Norris isn't a pirate."

"He could be if he wanted to."

"Ah, touché."

We talk for a while after that. I find out that he likes _Final Fantasy _and _Gundam Wing, _and he loves _The Notebook_, and cries every time he watches it. His favorite color is orange (no surprise there), and he has a collection of stuffed frogs.

I really think that things are going well... And I realize, the more I learn about him... The more I can feel myself falling for him. I've know him for about a month now, and we've talked some, but that was always just a few minutes in-between scenes, or after rehearsal, before we both have to rush off.

I really like talking to him like this... I wonder if this is a one-time only thing. I sure hope not. Maybe after this, we could go somewhere else... Like, the park... Or his place... Mmm...

"Sasuke? Hey, earth to Sasuke!" Oh, shit, has he been talking? Dammit.

"Sorry, could you say that again?" Bad Sasuke! Focus, don't fantasize!

He chuckles. " I was saying, do you think we've gotten to know each other enough that we can could leave without your friend killing us?"

...

Of course. That's the only reason he wanted to talk to me. I'm stupid for ever thinking anything different. "Yeah. I'm sure you can go now." Apparently some of what I'm thinking is showing on my face, because he immediately looks panicked.

"Oh, no I didn't mean it like that! I only meant-"

"I know exactly what you meant. I've gotta go now. It was nice talking to you, Mr. Uzumaki." Before he can say anything else, I grab my bag and start walking out. I think I can hear him saying something after me, but I don't care. I keep walking, and once I get out off the coffeehouse, I break into a run.

How could I have been so stupid? I _know _that he's a teacher, and that there's _no way _he could be interested in someone like me! And I should have learned by now, anyway! I always fall for the ones I can't have! I always want the ones who end up breaking my heart...

I can't run anymore. I slow down, and lean on a wall to some building. Looking up I see that it's  
the Drama Building. _How ironic. _I can feel those stupid tears welling up in my eyes, and I wipe them away angrily.

I can't believe I let myself do this again.

I should know by now not to trust my heart.

Not to let myself fall in love anyone.

I guess some people just never learn...

* * *

A/N: I gotta admit, I'm not crazy about the ending of this chapter. But it's okay! There'll be fluffy goodness in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! T-T

Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto_, I'm afraid. Still working on that.

Warning: This chapter contains fluff, slightly emo Sasuke, inner dialogue, and... Oh, yeah, YAOI.

Thanks to skycraze, Juura99, Akira Nishikawa, and fan sand for your reviews!

* * *

_Naruto's POV_

Oh, god, I can't believe I said that! He thinks that I was trying to get away, that I don't want to talk to him anymore, even though that's the furthest possible thing from the truth. I had only meant that I wanted to go someplace else with him, but of course, I had to make it sound like I didn't want to be with him. I'm such an idiot!

I've been looking for him for a little while, and I still haven't found him. Dammit! I slowed down to a walk a minute or two ago, and I'm honestly not even sure where my feet are taking me... The Drama Building. Force of habit, I guess.

...Or maybe fate! Is that Sasuke? Oh, damn, he's crying! Why do I always have to mess things up?

I slowly get closer to him. "Sasuke..." He looks up at me suddenly, apparently surprised to see me.

"What?" Damn, he sounds so hurt... Well, of course he does! "Look, if you're just here to give me pity, you can save it for starving children in Africa. I'm fine." I sat down next to him.

"You don't look it."

He turns away from me. "Look, about what happened in the coffee shop earlier-"

"I don't need a re-cap. I know what happened, and I know that I was out of line. Sorry. I'll back off."

"What, no! It's not what you did, it's what I did-"

"It's not you, it's me, right?"

"Gah! No! Listen!" I grab his shoulder and spin him so that he's facing me.

"Look, I can be kinda bad at talking. I try to say one thing, and it ends up sounding like something completely different. What I meant back there wasn't "Okay, can I leave now?", it was "Hey, wanna go someplace else?" I _like_ you, Sasuke. Probably more than a teacher should like one of his students."

I can see several different emotions going across Sasuke's face at once.

Confusion.

Understanding.

Relief.

Amusement.

Joy.

And... Love?

I'm not sure... All I know is that now, Sasuke's lips are pressed against mine, and, what do you know, I'm pushing him down, and we're lying on the ground now, and I, for some reason, have thoughts running through my head that aren't "Sweet Zombie Jesus, I'm kissing him!"

_**This is wrong.**_

_How so?_

_**He's younger than you.**_

_By like, what, six or seven years? At absolute most._

_**You could get fired. **_

_"You're only in trouble if you get caught."  
__**  
This is probably illegal**__.  
_  
_You know what? SCREW YOU!_

_**No, thanks.**_

_...Touché.  
_  
... Wait, did...?

Sasuke pulls back, looking worried. "...What's wrong?"

"I... I think I just argued with myself... And lost."

Sasuke just laughs before pulling me into another kiss.

* * *

A/N: Again, sorry for the short chapter! But at least there's fluffiness! And kissing! Yaoi kissing!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Note to any Off*Beat fans: Can you spot the reference? (It's fairly obvious)

Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto _or _Off*Beat_. At all. Trufax.

Thanks to Akira Nishiwaka, iyfanatic, Dragon77, Crowfether, and animeyaoimaster for your reviews! *Gives you all shuriken-shaped cookies *

_Sasuke's POV_

One Month Later

"No! Why? Why do you have to do this? You can't! You simply can't!" She's standing in the middle of the room, yelling at me.

I take a small step closer to her. "Now, my darling-"

"Colin Stephens, don't you think for one second that you can "Now, my darling" me! I know what you're doing! You're going to run off, again, and leave me, again, only this time, you may not even come back!" She's starting to get hysterical.

"No, no! Love, come here... Come here..." I gently pulled her towards me. "Listen... Really now, Victoria Blake, Tory, listen." I put one hand around her waist, and use the other one to tilt her face so that she's looking up at me. "Tory... I know. I don't want to go. If I had even the slightest bit of choice, you know I'd stay with you in a heartbeat. But I can't. The only thing I can do is promise you that I'll be home safe. And I will. Cross my heart."

She takes a deep breath, looking like she's trying to hold back tears, before she relaxes and leans into my chest. "H-How? How can you promise that?"

"Because I have you to fight for. And as long as I have you to come home to, not even death will be able to stop me."

She laughs weakly before play-hitting me. "Don't go saying things like that! Now I'll have nightmares of you coming back as some kind of vampire or something."

I laugh gently along with her. "You know what I mean. I'm not gonna go and die when I have you right here waiting. Okay?"

She pulls me down slightly and kisses me gently before pulling me back into a hug. "...Okay."

"Blackout!" We both look up to see Naruto sitting in the front row of the auditorium, looking pretty pleased. "That was good, you two! Okay, everyone, five minute break, then we'll take it from the top of act two!"

There's a sudden rush as everyone gets up from seats or rushes from backstage to get to the water fountains. I smile down at Hinata Hyūga, the girl playing Tory Blake, my "wife". "You did great!"

She smiles back up at me. "Thank you! So did you!" we start to walk over to the water fountain in the green room, where it should be less crowded. "Really," she continues, "You're doing a pretty amazing job. Are you really sure this is your first time acting?"

"Positive. I mean, I would play pretend all the time when I was a kid, but I've never really acted."

"Well, my high school drama teacher always said-"

"Sasuke!" We both turn around, and I smile when I see Naruto running towards us. He gets up to us, and skids to a stop. "Oh, hey, Hinata, nice work out there! Good to see you building your confidence!"

She blushes and looks down before replying. "Th-Thank you, Mr. Uzumaki..." I swear, sometimes it seems like she has a crush on him or something! Oblivious as always, however, Naruto just smiles. "You go on to the water fountains, I need to talk to Sasuke privately for a minute."

She casts a worried, "What did you do?" glance at me before nodding. "O-Okay." She turns and walks off, with one last "good luck!" glance at me. I smile at her before turning to Naruto, putting a completely innocent look on my face. "So, there's something you need to talk to me about, Mr. Uzumaki?"

He looks down at me sternly. "I'm afraid so, Sasuke. Come with me to my office, please."

"A-alright..." acting nervous, I follow him to his office. After a minute of me acting nervous, we get there and step inside.

"Close the door please, Sasuke." I close the door and lock it, and barely have time to turn around before I'm pinned against the door with Naruto's mouth moving against mine. I shift slightly so that the door handle isn't digging into my back, before kissing back just as hard, reaching one hand up to tangle in his hair.

After a few moments, he pulls away, and rests his forehead against mine. I smirk up at him. "Was somebody getting a little jealous back there?"

"Jealous? Me? Never!"

"Well, alright then...Oh, and, by the way, I think that Hinata and I need to work on our kissing scene a few more times, to make sure it's really believable. I was thinking it might be beneficial for us to start kissing spontaneously everyday, just to get a good feel for it."

He snapped his head back up. "No, no, the scene was fine, really, absolutely brilliant, no need to perfect it, nope, you don't-" I can't help it, and start laughing. He looks at me blankly for a moment before rolling his eyes.

"Okay, fine maybe I'm a little bit jealous."

"Knew it." 


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: _I'm sorry for the short chapters! I wasn't thinking about that when I was writing it, because it's a gift for a friend, and I gave it all to her once. I didn't really realize how short they were until it was pointed out. So, very sorry!

_Random trivia for the day:_ I actually based the theater process here off of the process at the youth theater I act at, and the foundation color mentioned is actually a color of Ben-Nye foundation that I think would fit Naruto. Also, more random trivia, I was actually originally going to have them perform "A Midsummer Night's Dream", but I couldn't find my precious copy of it anywhere. So, I decided to just make upp a play and say that Naruto wrote it. And I actually like that I did that, because that means that I get to sneak an _Off*Beat _reference in there :D.

(But I still can't find my copy of "A Midsummer Night's Dream" T-T)

_Disclaimer:_ Naruto doesn't belong to me.

**Thanks to **Crowfether, Juura99, Akira Nishikawa, TillIFindYou, iyfanatic, and fan sand for your lovely reviews!

* * *

_A few weeks later  
Opening Night_

Here it is. Opening night. Oh, boy... Two and a half months of rehearsals, costume fittings, and little sleep, and now it's the big night. Sakura is in the front row, along with my uncle Kakashi, and his boyfriend, Iruka. We're in the bay, about to do warm ups. Normally, we do them sooner, but something was going on and they had to be rushing around doing something, and we barely had enough volunteers to cover makeup and hair (I had to step in and do makeup for a few people).

It looks like everything is set, but the stage manager, Tenten, apparently has some big announcement before we get started.

"Okay, everyone, um... As some of you may have noticed, we're missing someone. Specifically, we're missing Miss Hinata Hyuga."

...Shit. What? What does this mean? Is the show canceled? What happened to Hinata? Is she sick? In the hospital? What are we going to do?

"Okay, everybody, um, I know that seems horrible, and, well, it is, but, don't worry, we already have a replacement. Now, this person wasn't our first choice, but, they're the only person here who knows the part and has acting experience."

Who? An ASM? A Techie? Oh, god, I'm going to have to kiss whoever it is!

"So, tonight, playing the part of Tory Blake is..."

Please, don't let it be someone horrible... At the very least, not Lee...

"Your director, Naruto Uzumaki!"

...

YES! This is way better than I was hoping for! I get to kiss Naruto! I get to kiss him without worrying that someone will see us and find out! And, of course, the thought of Naruto in a dress... isn't exactly horrible.

"Okay, everyone, now, I was going to have Shikamaru and Neji lead warm-ups, but those two useless ASM's are probably making out in a closet or a bathroom somewhere. Either way, we can't find them, so I'm going to lead you guys in warm ups. Oh, except for you, Sasuke! You need to go back to the boy's dressing room and go over everything with Naruto."

"Okay." Yes!

"Just make sure you two warm up a bit."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Shut it, smart alec."

Trying not to smirk too much, I run off to the dressing rooms, hearing the first lines of "Hey, Burrito!" echo behind me. When I get there, I burst in without knocking. "Naruto!" He looks up from a make-up case and smiles at me.

"Hey, Sasuke. So, you heard about Hinata, then?"

I walk over to and kiss him briefly, before pulling away and holding him. "Yeah. She okay?"

"Mm-hm. Just the flu. Not bad enough that she might die or anything, but bad enough so that she has to stay at home."

"I figured." I step back a little, and take in what Naruto's wearing. The dress that Hinata was going to use is obviously a bit small for him, so instead he's wearing an orange knee-length dress, with a darker orange (What the hell is with him and orange?) mini-sweater thing. His hair has been brushed and hair-sprayed down. He looks... Well, pretty damn hot.

He catches me staring at him, and smirks at me. "See something you like?"

I smirk back. "Let it suffice to say that right now, I'm resisting pinning you against the nearest horizontal surface and..." I trail off, letting him fill in the blank.

"Well, as great as that sounds, we've got to go onstage and perform in about fifteen minutes, and I still need to finish getting ready."

I let my smirk turn into a smile. "What do you need to do?"

"Just put makeup on." He goes back to the makeup case and starts looking through it. "I don't suppose you have any idea how to do makeup?"

"Actually, you would be surprised." I go over to him and start looking in the case. "Let's see... foundation...Ah, Soft Caramel, this should work!" I pull out the foundation and turn to Naruto, pushing him down onto a chair. I grab a makeup sponge from the container, and put a small streak of it on his face to make sure it matches. "Perfect!" I get to work putting an even coat on his face.

Once that's done, I grab a small thing of blush. I get a brush and start to carefully apply just the right amount. Then, I put on a bit of eyeliner before getting out the large eye shadow pallet and choose a dark orange to go with his dress. Finally, I choose a red lipstick. "Open your mouth." Once he does, I grab a cotton swab and apply just enough to make it stand out on stage without making him look like a tramp. I pull back and examine my work. It's pretty good, if I do say so myself.

"Okay, look in the mirror." He does, and then turns to me, looking impressed.

"Wow. This looks great! But..."

"What? But what?"

"... How did you get so good at putting on makeup?"

"...Sakura."

"Ah."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here it is, performance time! I've gotta say, I'm interested in this play they're putting on. Might have to elaborate on that later... Ah, hell, another plot bunny!

Disclaimer: I really don't own _Naruto_. I know, it's sad.  
_  
_**Thanks and cookies to **Akira Nishikawa and Juura99 for your reviews!

-  
_  
Third person POV _

"D-dead? What... H-How can this be possible?" Tory cries, staring in dismay at the two officers before her.

"We're very sorry, ma'am. If it's any consolation, he died very honorably. If it wasn't for him, twenty-six innocent children would be dead right now." One of them says, clearly trying to comfort her without being too empathetic. The other one tries to do the same.

"He was a good man. And... The day before he left for that, he knew that he might die, and he wrote a letter to you." He takes the letter from inside his pocket and hands it to her.

She takes it with a shaking hand. It hurts, it hurts so much, but she has to be strong, just like her mama taught her, be strong, don't show your tears. "Th-thank you." They give her a few more details, about the funeral, and this and that, before they've said all that needs to be said.

"We're very sorry for your loss." She just nods mutely. They give her one last sympathetic look before leaving.

She slowly closes the door, before falling down onto the floor. Now that they're gone, she can't help the tears from falling. After sobbing for what feels like forever she realizes that she's stopped crying. She still feels as dead inside as the moment they told her, but she just can't cry anymore. After a moment, she remembers the letter. She looks down at her hands, where she's been holding it tightly, as if it might fall away if she doesn't hold onto it tightly enough.

She slowly opens it, smoothing it out enough to be able to read it. Hands still shaking, she holds it up.

-  
_Sasuke's POV_

I'm waiting in the down-stage right wing. I see Naruto take the letter and hold it up. That's my cue. I slowly walk on as the lights dim until there are only two spotlights, one on each of us. He looks at the letter, scanning it as if reading it. I stand facing the audience, and start my monologue.

"Dear Tory,

Hey, baby. If you're reading this, (and boy, do I hope you don't have to), that means that... Well, I died. I'm so, so, sorry. I broke my promise to you, and you know how much I hate breaking my promises. But I didn't write this letter to re-cap stuff you already knew.

I wrote it to tell you how much I love you. Because I really, truly do. Never forget that, okay? Even though I'm not going to be there for you, or our son, when he's born, please, never forget that. And make sure to tell him that, too. I put another letter in here for him, when he's older. Make sure he gets it.

I'm so sorry that I won't be there to watch him grow up. To help you take care of him. Damn, I wish I had more time. If I did, there's so much I would write for you. But I don't have a lot of time.

I'm so in love with you. You know that, right? Every day, from the day I met you, to the day we had our first date, to the day you said you would marry me, to the day I die. I've never stopped loving you, even if it seemed like that sometimes.

Now, there's something else that I need to say before I stop writing."

With this, Naruto looks up at me, and slowly stands up and stars walking toward me.

"Be happy. Please. You've always been so bright and happy. I'm not saying that I expect you to be all sunshine and rainbows immediately, just... Be happy eventually. Don't let yourself become too depressed or anything, okay? You're gonna have our little boy to look after, remember?"

By this point, Naruto's reached me. I turn to face him, and take both of his hands in mine.

"I have to finish this now. Just... I really love you, alright? If I filled several pages with nothing but those words over and over again, it wouldn't be enough. Never, never forget that, but still, please be happy. For me.

I love you,  
Colin."

I bend down and gently brush my lips against his, before pulling him to me, and holding him. We close our eyes, hardly even acting now, loving being able to hold each other. As we stand there, we hear the music begin to play.

_Baby, why'd you leave me,  
Why'd you have to go?_

The lights slowly began to dim, and we continue to just stand there.  
_  
I was counting on forever,  
now I'll never know.  
I can't even breathe._

The music fades down for a moment. "I love you..." I stage whisper.  
_  
It's like I'm looking from a distance,  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now...  
This can't be happening to me..._

Once more, the music fades down, just long enough for Naruto to stage whisper, "I love you, too..."  
_  
This is just a dream... _

The lights go completely to black, and I hear the audience erupt into applause. The rest of the cast comes onstage, and we go to the back of the group. The lights come up, and the cast starts taking their bows. A few people go up at a time, and bow together, before going to either side of the stage. Carrie Underwood's _Just a Dream _is playing again, but after the first couple of groups, the chorus from _When You Believe _from _The Prince of Egypt _is playing.

After everyone else has bowed, Naruto and I go up, holding hands. He takes a step forward, and bows. He steps back and smiles at me, and I smile back before stepping forward and taking my own bow. I can distinctly hear the cheers from Kakashi, Iruka, and Sakura just a few feet away from me.

Naruto and I go back and join hands with the rest of the audience, and we all take a bow together. We applaud the booth, and just as _When You Believe _finishes, the lights fade to black, and the cheering grows. The normal lights come on now, and everyone goes out into the audience to meet with their friends and family. Naruto and I stay on stage for a moment, still holding hands. I want to hug him, kiss him, tell him that he did an excellent job, that he looks _hot_ in a dress, kiss him again. I want to, but I know that I can't.

So, I just pat him on the back, say "Great job!", stay long enough to hear his "Thanks, you too!", and walk away.

-  
A/N: Again, the theater process is based of off my own acting experience, including the songs at the end: At my theater, during curtain call, we always start by playing a song that usually has something to do with the play we just performed, and then, after a few groups of people go up, the chorus to _When You Believe _from _The Prince of Egypt _starts playing.

Just to clear things up for anyone who doesn't know theater terminology:

**Down stage right wing- **On either side of the stage, there are little areas curtained on two sides, open facing the stage and backstage, called wings. There are three or so sections on each side, and the one closest to the audience on the right side (from the perspective of the actor facing the audience) is called the down stage right wing.

**Cue- **A signal to do something- in this case, go on stage.

**Applaud the booth- **Raise your hands and clap towards the back of the theater, where the booth (where they control the technical stuff) is. 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Another Saturday, another chapter of _Teacher, Teacher_! Thank you guys for sticking by it so long! And giving it over thirty reviews! Just two more chapters after this, and it'll be done!

Also, guess what? I've started a web comic! It's called "Stick Figure Yaoi"! If you want, you can check it through the link on my profile!

Thanks to Juura99, Akira Nishikawa, and bendita15 for your reviews~! * Hugs you all*

Warning: This chapter contains minor swearing, mentions of boy love and sexy time between guys, and mentions of porn (involving Kakashi, of course). If this bothers you... Then why the hell are you on chapter 8? Seriously!

Disclaimer: *Sigh * I don't own Naruto... Or do I?

…

…

No. No, I don't.

"Sasuke!" I turn around and see Sakura running towards me. She gets up to me and pulls me into a hug. "Sasuke! You did great! Wow!" I do my best not to fall over from her hug, and look up to see Kakashi and Iruka walking over. Sakura probably left them both in the dust as soon as she saw me.

By the time they make their way over to us, Sakura has released me from her death-hug, and I'm able to go over to them and give them each of hug. "Thank you guys so much for driving up to see me!"

"It's no problem!" Iruka says, smiling at me. "Besides, it was worth it! That was really good!"

"Yeah." Agrees Kakashi. "You did a really good job, Sasuke. I really liked that."

"You mean what parts of it you saw when you weren't reading your porn." I say jokingly. Iruka laughs.

"Don't worry, I took away his porn before we came in."

"But that doesn't mean that I couldn't imagine anything... pleasant..." Kakashi says, looking at Iruka suggestively. We all start laughing, including Sakura, who's used to this by now.

"So, Sasuke..." Kakashi begins, looking at me. "Who was that boy playing Tory? Is there something going on there? You two seemed to have pretty good chemistry..."

Before I can respond, Sakura jumps in. "That was Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke's drama teacher."

"A teacher!" Iruka says jokingly. "Why, how scandalous!"

I lightly punch him in the arm, looking down at the floor to try and hide my blush. "Shut up..."

"Oh?" Says Iruka, eyebrow raised. "_Is _there something going on there?"

Before I can vehemently deny anything going on at all, and probably only convince them that there _is _something going on, Sakura saves me. "Hey, Sasuke, didn't you say that you needed to meet Sasori in the green room?"

Catching on quickly, I nod my head. "Oh, yeah! I better hurry, you know how he hates to be kept waiting." I turn to Kakashi and Iruka and give them both a hug. "I'll meet up with you guys later, okay?"

"Okay!"

"Sure."

I run off to the green room, mentally thanking Sakura. I finally get to the green room after almost running into a few people, and wait for Sakura. After a minute, she appears. "Hey." she says, stepping into the green room and closing the door. We walk over to the couches, and sit on ones facing each other.

"So," she begins, grinning, "How are things between you and Naruto?"

I smile at her. She's one of the few people who I don't mind discussing my personal life with. "Really good. I really, really like him."

She claps her hands together. "Oh, good! I'm so happy for you two! See, aren't you glad I helped you two get together?"

I roll my eyes. I should have known this was coming. "Yes, I am."

"And...?"

"And you are definitely going to get _Kingdom Hearts 2 _for your birthday." She seems to be expecting more, so I sigh before adding, "And a Sora plushie."

"Yay! Thank you, Sasu-chan!"

"Call me that again, and I _will_ kill you."

"Whatever." She's had to deal with my death threats constantly since the ninth grade, so I think she's pretty much used to it by now. "But really, Sasuke, you should have know this would work out with me behind it!"

"Honestly, that kind of seemed like the kiss of death."

"Oh, come on! Who was it who got Gaara and Lee together? Hm?"

"Whatever." I say, shrugging.

"Sore loser."

"Raving fan girl."

"Social reject."

"Moron."

"Man whore." 


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: _Holycrapitsaflashback! Okay, I've... I've gotta admit- This chapter is pretty much nothing but an excuse to establish some backstory with Sasuke, a bit of angst, and fluffiness.

Changing subjects: Today is June Ninth. AKA, 6/9. You know what that means, _Kingdom Hearts _yaoi fans...

HAPPY ZEXY/DEMY DAY!

*Sighs* I freakin' love this pairing. I have a drawing to upload, but my scanner is being a problem child. Why does everything seem to want to be a problem child with me?

Disclaimer: Oh dear Lorelei, I am getting tired of this. Just... I don't own _Naruto_. There. *Re-reads A/N and disclaimer* ... *sighs* Fine. I don't own _Tales of the Abyss_ or _Kingdom Hearts_, either... Y'know, I think something dies inside of me every time I type that.  
_  
Thanks for the reviews from..._

yay4defenestration- You say you didn't login in because of the login thing not working... But are you sure you didn't do it because of SATAN?... Oh, and thankies ^^  
_  
_Akira Nishikawa- Yep, here's Naruto! Yays! I love writing about that hyperactive orange dobe. Thanks for reviewing!  
_  
_Juura99- Haha, I'm glad you found that amusing! I found it funny, but I wrote it at about three AM when I was running on black tea and determination, so I wasn't sure anyone else would. And thank you!

-_"Mom, dad... I'm..."_

The father of the fourteen year old boy sitting on the couch looks impatient. "Spit it out, son! You're what? Abusing drugs? A soon-to-be father?"

"What- No, nothing like that!" Sasuke cries out. Like he would ever do that!

"Well, you know, if it was, we would be behind you, to help you!" His mother says.

"Absolutely." His father agrees.

Hearing this from his parents encourages Sasuke. "It's just... Well... I... I'm gay."

They're both completely silent for a few heart stopping moments. Finally, his mother speaks up. "Wh-what?"

"I-I said..." Sasuke steels himself. There's no need to be embarrassed about it. "I'm gay. I like boys."

Another few heart stopping moments of silence, during which his parents are looking at each other, apparently silently communicating. Finally, Sasuke's father looks at him.  
_  
"Get out."_

Sasuke feels as if they had just stabbed him. "...Wh...what?"

"You heard me. We have to leave now, and we'll be back at four. When we get back, we don't want any trace that you were ever here."

"B...But..."

"No buts. From now on, you're not our son."

Sasuke can do nothing but sit in silence while they leave.

That went so much worse than he had been expecting.

After a moment, he stands up, and, feeling as if someone is controlling his body, walks upstairs to his room. He packs up most of his things, and then sits down on his bare bed. What does he do now? Where would he stay? Immediately two people came to mind.

Uncle Kakashi and Uncle Iruka.

He grabs his cell phone and walks out of his room. He goes down the stairs, and then outside, sitting on the porch. He can feel it all catching up to him, now. He feels tears starting to leak out of his eyes, and by the time he's dialed Kakashi's phone number, he's almost sobbing. He tries to unsuccessfully fight them down while he waits for him to pick up.

"Hello?"

"U-Uncle K-Kakashi?"

"Sasuke? What's wrong?"

"I-I told my p-parents..."

"...Oh, no. What did they do?"

"Th-they k-kicked me o-out..."

"Don't worry, Sasuke, we'll be there in fifteen minutes. Just wait outside with your stuff."

"O-Okay..."

"It's okay, Sasuke, we're walking out the door right now. Fifteen minutes, 'kay?"

"Mm-hm..."

"Alright. Love you, kid. "

_"L-love you, t-too..."_

"Bye."

He hangs up the phone. Sasuke takes a breath to steady himself before he goes upstairs to get all of his stuff. By the time he's done, it's been ten minutes, and he sits on the porch steps, trying not to start crying again, and being mostly successful. A few tears manage to escape, though, and before he can wipe them away, someone's noticed.

"Hey, what's your problem?"

He looks up and sees Kisame Hoshigaki, a kid from his school, standing there. Sasuke just shrugs.

"Why is all your stuff out here?"

"My parents kicked me out, not that it's any of your business."

"What did you do for them to do that?"

He shrugs again. "They found out I was gay."

Kisame absorbs this knowledge for a moment. "You're gay?"

"Yeah..." Sasuke is getting uncomfortable with the way Kisame is looking at him, and coming towards him.

"_..._ _Well, only one thing I can do then, huh?"_

And before Sasuke knows what's going on, he's getting punched in the stomach. He cries out, falling to the ground. Kisame punches hard_. Before he can even get up, he's being punched, and kicked, and slapped, and it hurts, it hurts so bad, but he can't do anything about it, Kisame is so much bigger than him! Finally, the pain stops. He feels one more kick, and above him, he hears Kisame say, "Fag." Before walking away._

And Sasuke can't help it anymore.

He starts crying.

"Sasuke! SASUKE!"

I sit up, panting, tears streaming down my eyes. I turn to my right, and see Naruto sitting up in bed next to me, one hand one my arm, looking concerned. I'm so scared, and I hate that memory, and I can't help it, I practically throw myself at him, holing on to him as tightly as I possibly can.

He seems a little shocked for a moment, but then his arms are around me, too, and he rubs my back with one hand, whispering to me to try and calm me down.

"Shh, Sasuke, it's alright, shh, I'm here, don't worry, it'll be okay, shh, hey, it's okay, baby, don't worry..."

He continues to comfort me for a few minutes until I manage to stop sobbing. He gently pulls us down, so that we're laying on the bed, and pulls me closer to him. "Bad dream?"

"Kinda... Bad memory, I guess."

"Wanna tell me about it?"

So I tell him everything, about my parents, about calling my uncles, and, finally, about Kisame. When I'm done, he looks a little angry.

"I can't believe them... Your own parents!"

I laugh hollowly, with no real humor. "Yeah, I know. But that's not even the worst."

"What's worse than that?"

"Well, you know how my parents run a big business?"

"Yeah."

"Well, a few years after that, my older brother, Itachi, kind of disappeared on us."

"Oh, I'm so sorry!"

I shrug. "It's okay. We had all been kind of expecting it. For years before he disappeared, he had been involved in all sorts of bad things. But, anyway, once he disappeared, my parents had no one left to be the heir to the family business, or whatever. So, guess what they did?"

"...Oh, no. They didn't...?"

"They did. They came to me, and said that they knew our past hadn't been the best, but that they were, as they put it, "willing to forgive me", or something like that."

"...No way! That's totally twisted!"

"I know!"

He made an irritated noise before pulling me closer. "Bastards. I promise, Sasuke... I will _never _hurt you like that."

"You better not. Sakura would kick your ass all the way to China."

"Yeah, I know." He laughed for a minute, before growing serious again. "Seriously though, Sasuke. I will never hurt you like that. I promise."

I snuggle closer to his chest. "I know, Naruto... I know..."

He pulled me closer. "I love you, Sasuke."

"I love you, too."

____


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** … Holy crap. It's over.

…

T-T

I feel like I should say something deep and profound to mark the end of the story... But I can't think of anything, so I'll just say the first thing that pops into my mind:

"I'm one hell of a butler!"

… Yeah, no idea where that came from.

**Huge thanks to **Akira Nishikawa, Serenityofthematrix, Juura99 (Your review had m laughing so much XD), xXNaruxSasuXx, and yay4defenestration for your reviews of the last chapter! And thank you to everyone who's read, subscribed, favorited, and reviewed this! You guys are awesome! * Gives you all you own Sora plushies*

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it, blah, blah, blah. 'Kay, done.

**Note to Steph: **Just a heads up, I changed the last paragraph, and I think it works a lot better now. 

* * *

_One year (and a few months) later  
Graduation day_I can't believe it.

I've graduated college.

I mean, I can believe that I graduated (I'm not dumb or anything), I just... Can't believe that I graduated! I'm holding my diploma, and the ceremony just finished. I'm looking for Kakashi, Iruka, Sakura, and, of course, Naruto.

I see Sakura first, talking with her parents. When she sees me, she says something to her parents before running over to me.

"Sasuke!" She glomps me, and, like always, I barely manage to stay on my feet. "We graduated! We actually graduated!"

"I know, right!" I hug her back for a moment before we both let go.

"Have you found your uncles or Naruto yet?"

"Nope."

"Well, then, what are you waiting for? Go on! We can catch up later, 'kay?"

"Okay! See you later!" And after one last hug, I head off. After a moment, I see Kakashi and Iruka, looking like they're looking for me. I call out to them, and they turn their heads towards me. I run up to them, and hug them both as soon as I catch up to them. "Hey, you two!"

"Wow, Sasuke." Iruka says. "You really graduated."

"Everyone seems a little amazed about that. Did I seem stupid or something?" I smirk to let them know I'm not totally serious.

"Well, you did think that "satire" was a type of fabric until you were fourteen..." Kakashi says.

"And that mustard came from yellow tomatoes..." Iruka adds.

I play-hit him. "I was, like, six when I thought that."

"Well, in your defense, I'm pretty sure that your mother _did _drop you on your head once or twice when you were a baby." Kakashi says totally seriously.

"Gee, thanks, that makes me feel so much better." I say sarcastically.

Iruka smiles at me. "Seriously though, Sasuke, we're really proud of you. You've been like a son to us for years, and you've made them some of the best years of our life."

"Exactly. You make us so proud with everything you do, Sasuke..." Kakashi adds.

I can't think of anything to say, so I just hug them again, and hope that they understand what I'm trying to say without words. I pull back after a moment. "Thanks, guys... You two have been the best parents ever. I don't know what I would have done without you."

Iruka smiles at me. "Thanks, Sasuke. Now, don't you have friends you still need to see?

"Oh, yeah!" I say, remembering Naruto. "I'll see you two later, okay?"

"Yep!"

"Sure."

I walk away then, looking for Naruto. After searching inside the auditorium for a few minutes, I see a flash of orange outside through the window. Smiling to myself, I hurry out there.

I get outside, and breathe in the fresh air, relieved to be outside, where it's cool and quiet. Looking around, I see Naruto sitting over by a couple of trees. I slowly walk over to him, and put my arms around his neck from behind. He stiffens up for a moment, and then relaxes against me. "Hey, Sasuke."

I move around to face him, and kiss him gently. After a moment, I pull away, and move to sit next to him. He stops me, though, and shifts so that he's leaning against the trunk of a big tree before pulling me down into his lap, my back to his chest. He starts running his fingers through my hair, and I sigh, leaning into his touch.

"How are you doing?" He asks me.

"Pretty good. I was feeling maybe a little stressed, but I'm all better, now."

He shifts slightly, and presses a kiss to the top of my forehead. I smile in contentment, before curling up into him slightly, and relaxing against his chest.

I really made it through college. And now, Naruto and I can date without worrying that he'll lose his job. I'm so happy, being able to be here, with him... With the man I love more than anything...

"Sasuke..."

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Naruto.

And we stay like that, in each others arms, until someone comes out to look for us. The main drama is over... For now. Who knows what tomorrow'll bring? But... Somehow, I feel like I... Don't really care. If I have Naruto with me... I'm sure I can face anything.

And, hey, I've made it through high school _and _college. What can seem too horrible after this?

- **The End**- 

* * *

**Sequel? **

That's right, there might be more! I want to write more about what happened during the time-skip, and possibly about what happened after graduation. Plus, I have a small plot bunny (just a little baby right now) in my head involving the night after the show and dinner with Sasuke, Iruka, Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto. It will probably take a while for those to come out, if they even do, but keep a look out, just in case!


End file.
